A Principal História da Minha Vida
by OlivaBenson
Summary: Uma fic emocionante e surpreendente que vale a pena ler... Aviso: Poseidon e Athena!


- Por que você foge de mim Athena? Você não tem nada que me empeça a 'tocar' em você! – Disse Ares com uma voz safada assustando assim a minha deusa puritana favorita chamada Athena.

- Mas você não gosta da minha irmã Afrodite? – Perguntou Athena na sua voz inocente em quanto é prensada contra a parede.

- Sim, eu gosto da sua irmã, mas de todo jeito ela é casada e eu ainda preciso de um brinquedinho... – Ele dizia isso em quanto passava o dedo por toda a extensão do rosto dela deixando-a cada vez menos a vontade com a situação. Ela sempre odiou Ares dês do primeiro momento que o viu com sua irmã de parte de pai Afrodite. Tentou avisá-la a mantê-lo longe dela, mas ela se apaixonou por ele e mesmo depois de sua madrasta casá-la Afrodite continuou se encontrando furtivamente com ele.

- Eu não quero ser brinquedinho de ninguém! Me solta se não eu vou gritar tão alto que todo o Olimpo irá ouvir!

- Você não faria isso! – Disse ele com todo seu poder de deus da guerra estampado no seu olhar.

- Faria, sabe por quê? Por que eu prometi virgindade eterna e não é você que vai tirar isso de mim!

- Duvido que você não me queira! – Disse ele passando a mão pela coxa dela. Ela se desesperou naquela hora, ela fazia de tudo para fugir mais não conseguia, infelizmente ele era mais forte.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Gritou Athena o mais alto que pode.

* * *

><p><strong>Em outra Parte do Olimpo...<strong>

Zeus e Poseidon conversavam animadamente sobre as ninfas, quando um grito ecoou pela sala dos tronos. Imediatamente Poseidon se pôs de pé com o seu tridente na mão.

- Não é nada Poseidon... Deve ser alguma briga entre mulheres. – Mas Poseidon reconheceu aquela voz como sendo de Athena, a única deusa com quem ele brigava todas as vezes que ia lá mas que nunca deixou de amá-la. Isso mesmo Poseidon sempre amou a Athena secretamente.

Ele deixou Zeus falando sozinho e andou em direção ao som do grito. Ele chegou a um corredor escuro, onde viu duas pessoas que rapidamente reconheceu com Athena e Ares. Athena gritava, o mandava parar e ele dizia que um brinquedo deve obedecer.

- Atheninha, você sabe que eu não vou te machucar mas se continuar resistindo terei que tomar atitudes mas bruscas. – Quando Poseidon o viu puxando a faca e a limpando sugestivamente sem a soltar; foi à gota d'água.

Juntou toda a raiva que tinha e deu um soco na cara de Ares tão forte que o fez cambalear e cair no chão inconsciente. Athena, ainda em choque se jogou nos braços de Poseidon e pôs-se a chorar. Poseidon a abraçou com toda sua força a acolhendo em seus grandes braços musculosos e assim continuaram por um bom tempo até que Athena levantou a cabeça para encará-lo e pare seu espanto algo dentro dela se derreteu quando viu aquele olhar carinhoso e pela primeira vez Athena percebeu que estava amando.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Athena<strong>

- Então mamãe foi assim que você percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo papai? - Perguntou minha linda filhinha, que agora nem é mais filhinha pois se encontra com quatorze anos. Ela havia me perguntado quando eu percebi que estava apaixonada e pela minha avaliação ela já tinha idade para entender.

- Foi sim Natalie e depois disso eu fiz de tudo para tê-lo para mim e para minha sorte ele me amava tanto quanto eu.

- Mas mãe você não tinha prometido virgindade eterna?

- Não minha filha, eu nunca cheguei a jurar, pois a sua tia Afrodite disse que eu me arrependeria muito depois e ela estava completamente certa. Agora tá na hora da senhorita dormi, amanhã você tem aula! – Natalie assentiu me dando um beijo na bochecha e indo em direção ao seu quarto e eu fiz o mesmo.

Entrei no quarto e meu incrível maridão estava deitado na nossa cama lendo o último livro da saga Harry Potter. Fiquei um tempo lá só admirando o **meu** homem , **meu **Poseidon! Deuses ele é perfeito!

- Athena? O que você tá fazendo ai parada na porta querida? – Perguntou o meu Poseidon deixando o livro de lado e se virando para mim.

- Tava contando a Naty (N/A: Abreviação de Natalie) a história de como eu me apaixonei por você. E agora eu estou vendo que você continua tão perfeito quanto antes. – Disse em quanto me deitava ao seu lado, mas em nenhum momento acabei com o nosso contato visual.

- É? Mas você não continua tão perfeita quanto antes. – Ele me disse e eu tive que me segurar para não chorar. – Você está muito mais perfeita do que antes. Sabe porque? – Eu abri um sorriso bobo e todas as minhas lágrimas foram embora, fiz que não com a cabeça. – Por que você é minha. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse toda.

Ele começou a me beijar ferozmente e é claro que eu retribui tão ferozmente quanto. Em alguns minutos estávamos os dois já sem blusa.

-Eu te amo sabia? – Ele me perguntou beijando o meu ponto sensível abaixo da orelha.

-Uhum e você também sabe que eu te amo mais né? – Ele assentiu e assim continuamos. É, no meu ponto de vista a noite foi maravilhosa!

Oi gente ^^

Espero que tenham gostado... Essa one-short não é nada de mais, mas ela tava aqui a muito tempo e a minha irmã me disse para postar. Brigada a todos que leram mas eu quero reviews viu?


End file.
